It's Only A Week
by Sharingan Warrior
Summary: Iruka's Obsessing Over Kakashi,And Needs To Take A Break! He Goes To Tell Kakashi Who Doesn't Take It Very Well. Just When Iruka Thought Things Couldn't Get Worse, The Person He's Trying To Avoid Is Joining Him On His Vacation! Told In Iruka's Perspective
1. How Will I Survive?

**Authors Note: I Have Permission To Write This Story From RoCkInArIeL! Thanks! **

**I REALLY NEED SOMEONE TO CONTINUE THIS STORY!!! FIRST READ IT, AND PLEASE MESSAGE ME IF YOU ARE INTERESTED!!!**

Iruka couldn't concentrate on his work, or anything else for that matter. For the past week all he could seem to think about was...

"Kakashi, that bastard! Damnit, what was I thinking Hiroko? Falling for him, Ha and I actually told him I might have a crush on him! He's so damn sarcastic, oh but that's what makes him irresistibly sexy! No, I'm mad at him either way! Awe but at times he's innocent looking, like he never does anything bad! Oh but I know what he does! Psh that only makes him adorable! Ugh what am I saying? He is just. . . " Iruka went on, but Hiroko interrupted, "Why are you mad at him anyways? I don't get what it is that he did" Hiroko said, and I sighed. "Because I like him! Oh Kakashi's nothing but a.." Hiroko cut him off again,. "I think your really obsessed with him sensei, if it's ok for me to say my opinion" said my assistant Hiroko, and I gasped.

"You really think so? Obsessed with Kakashi... I can't be, no I'm not! Am I, Could I be? Do I come off as obsessed with him!" I shouted looking at her, and she nodded. "Oh yeah, you need help" She said signing papers for me, and I sighed. "Ya know your right! What I need is to get away from him for a while, a vacation if you will! What do you think, I mean is that a good idea?" I said fumbling my fingers, and she shrugged. "Uh I don't know. That wasn't the kinda help I was aiming for but, I guess it is. After all you could really use a vacation, Iruka sensei" I nodded slowly, and snapped my fingers. "Alright I'll do it! Um may you go see the Hokage-Sama, and request a two week break for me please?" I said, and she smiled. "Oh but of course, I'll get right on that! Here, I'll even fill in for you while your gone!" she said standing up, and I nodded.

"Ok, if your sure Hiroko. Because I could easily get someone else to fill in for me, ya know" I offered. But she shook her head. "No, don't. After all it is the least that I can do to help you sensei. Now go home and pack, I'll go request your vacation right now" She said leaving, and I nodded. _Seems like she's always trying to get rid of me_... I thought walking over to the window, and I sighed. "Two weeks all by myself, without Kakashi Sensei... How will I survive?" I said leaning on the window sill, and Kakashi slipped away from under the window. . .

Kakashi fled from the academy before anyone saw him, being that he was spying on me! He re-joined team 7 on the training grounds, and replaced his clone. "Hey Kakashi, Naruto needs help!" Sakura shouted, and he sighed. "What's wrong, where is he?" He asked, and Naruto started yelling, "Ah help me! Help, I'm stuck in the tree! Damn you Sasuke, damn you!" Sasuke was on the ground laughing, nearly turning blue! Kakashi looked up, shook his head, and groaned. "Naruto! How are you stuck, just run back down the side of the tree!" He said raising his voice, and Sakura felt uneasy. "Uh I'm afraid it's not that easy Sensei. Ya see they got in a big fight, using everything possible against each other! Then when Naruto was about to win Sasuke did a _Reversing Chakra Justu_ on Naruto! Basically meaning that his feet are stuck to the tree branch, and his head's pulling toward the ground! So if he let's go..." She said covering her mouth, and she laughed.

He put his hand on his head, and sighed. He jumped up, and ran up the tree. He grabbed Naruto by his waist, and jumped to another tree! He did a back flip to reverse the Jutsu, and landed very nicely on the ground with Naruto under his arm. "Phew, thanks Kakashi Sensei!" He said, and Kakashi dropped him. "Yeah, and if you pull anything like that again Sasuke! You'll have to answer to me, Got it? It's not that I mind if you fight at all, it's just stupid things like that, that can really get someone hurt!" He shouted getting up, and he walked back to the tree where he left his book. "What's up Kakashi's Ass!" He whispered, and Naruto shrugged. "I dunno, why don't you go find out? Being that your such an ass love..."

"Shut the hell up, Dobe!" He shouted slapping Naruto, and he pushed Sasuke. "Make me!" He shouted eyeing Sasuke, and they got into another fight. "Ahhh, two weeks without Iruka Sensei... How will I survive?" He said closing his eyes, and slowly drifted off to sleep. . .


	2. Why Do You Have To Go!

Hiroko snuck back in the classroom, and quietly closed the door. Noticing I was asleepShe took all of my work out of my basket, and hid it under her desk. She walked over to me, and started lightly shaking me... _Kakashi knelt down beside me, and started to plead. "Oh Iruka Sensei, please don't go! I'm lost without you, I'll be so miserable all by myself! If you leave... I'll go insane, please! Don't leave me Sensei_! _I hate to beg like this, but I love you! Iruka, Iruka! Iruka sensei!" I stood up, and turned away from him. "I'm sorry Kakashi, but it's just the way it has to be... _"Iruka Sensei, Iruka, Iruka please wake up!" She said, and I mumbled, "Ah I love you Kakashi! What?"

I sat up, and she smiled. "You were sleeping... Anyway the Hokage says that you can go on your vacation, but one week only. Sorry I tried to get more, but he just wouldn't settle" she said sighing, and I nodded. "Oh ok, that's just fine. Starting when tomorrow?" I asked, and she nodded. " Yep, that's right" "Ok, then I'll pack later on tonight, when I get off. Hmm, wonder what should I do now?" I said smiling, and she shrugged. "I have a suggestion, how's about you go tell Kakashi that your leaving. Being that your leaving because of him" She said, and I shook my head. "Oh no! I have too much work to do!" I said looking at my basket, and it was empty! "What? where'd all my work go?" I said putting my hand on my head, and she laughed.

"I did It all for you while you were sleeping, Now go! He's at the training grounds Iruka. . . And No, you don't have anything else left to do!" She said closing her eyes, and I stood up. "Ok, I guess I could at least tell him goodbye" I said walking out, and she laughed. "Tell him ya love him while your at it!" She shouted, and I quickly shut the door before anyone heard. I quickly walked down the hall, and toward the back of the academy. _I should just turn back right now, and go see if the Hokage needs help, but I wont. I mean I have to tell him, just so he'll know! How bad could it be? _I thought walking outside, and past the academy gardens. I could see Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura in the distance, practicing how to balance chakra. I walked over and spotted Kakashi under a tree.

I gasped feeling my heart's pace quicken. _I'm going to feel terrible after this... _I thought walking up to him, and I knelt down beside him. "Catching a nap, Kakashi?" I whispered, and he slowly opened his eye. "Oh hey bab... Oh! Iruka sensei, what brings you here?" He said quickly sitting up, and I smiled.. "Well I wanted to talk to you seeing that you aren't busy?" I asked looking at him, and he stood up. "Oh no I'm not, they've just finished their training. Naruto's getting stronger ya know? Slowly, but surely" He said smiling under his mask, and I stood up. "Oh yes, I expect great things from him" "Ok team 7! Your training session is over, our next meeting will be tomorrow at dawn, just outside the gates of the Village. Good job all of you, and goodbye!" He shouted waving, and they walked off groaning.

"We expect you to be there _on time _right Kakashi Senesi?" Sakura shouted, and he laughed. "I'll try!" He shouted, and she rolled her eyes and ran after Sasuke and Naruto. "So Iruka Sensei, let's have that talk" He said motioning for us to walk, and I nodded walking next to him. "Kakashi, I'm... uh this is harder than I thought" I said sighing, he waved his hand for me to continue. "Well we have all afternoon, you can tell me Iruka" he said smiling, and I bit my lip. "I'm leaving..." I whispered, and his visible eye widened. "Oh... that _is_ a big deal, when, where, for how long?" He said stopping, I sighed and said, "Tomorrow, for a week, and I dunno where I'm going... "A week! But I thought it was two...Oh! I mean Iruka do you have to leave? Is it a mission? Cause I thought you weren't assigned to do them, right?" He said, and I looked at him.

"Um... no it's more like a vacation, a break if you will. C'mon Kakashi stop making such a big deal out of a little thing! It's just a week!" I said turning away from him, and he sighed. "Well I have too, cause it is to me! I mean you're my friend, and I'll miss you. A week is a long time Iruka, even though it doesn't seem to be... is there a reason why your leaving at least? Anything specific?" He said starting to walk, and I shrugged.. "N-no, I just wanted some time off" I said following him, and he laughed. "Really? Oh C'mon Iruka when was the last time... No! Ever when you wanted a break, huh?" he said laughing, and I blushed. I stopped walking, and he turned around. I sighed, and sat down by a tree. He sat down next to me, and put his arm around my neck.

"Never, ok I know Kakashi...But still" I said resting my head on his shoulder, and he smiled. "Ok, then is it because you just realized that you have a life?" He laughed even harder, and I nudged him. "Yes, actually I did! And I'm leaving tomorrow like it or not" I said closing my eyes, and he shook me. "Oh lighten up a little, I'm sorry Iruka! I understand that whatever you want to do, is up to you" He said nodding, and I smiled. "Really? Thanks Kakashi, I'm glad you understand" I said, and he bursted out laughing. I sighed, and pushed him. "Oh damn you Kakashi! You always think everything's just a big joke!" I shouted folding my arms, He tried to calm himself. "You just looked so serious, I can't help it!" Kakashi said poking my cheeks, and I started blushing. "That's it! Goodbye Kakashi, see ya in a week!" I said standing up, and he grabbed me.

"Ok, I'm _really_ sorry this time. I mean it Iruka, now sit back down!" He shouted pulling me, and I sighed. "Let go of me, Kakashi I don't have time for this!" I said yanking my shirt out of his hands, he started pouting. "Fine! I'll just stay right here then" He said folding his arms, and I laughed. "That's fine with me, see ya!" I said walking off, and he stood up. "No, ok I'm coming with you" He caught up with me, and sighed. "I don't see why you have to go, just for a vacation? Seems pointless if you don't know where your going" He said sighing again, obviously trying to get me to stay...


	3. The Truth Is

As sorry as I am to admit this but, it's working! Kakashi tugged on my shirt, and looked at me. "Iruka..." He said looking up at me, and I bit my lip. "Kakashi?" I said, and he stood up. "Can't you put this off till later? Why do you have to leave so soon?" He said, and I walked away. "Why do you have to keep pestering me! Is it such a big deal Kakashi! Seriously it's just for a..." He ran up to me, and grabbed my hands. "Of course it is! I'm sorry that I'm bothering you about this but. . . Iruka please!" He shouted, and I sighed. "Kakashi!" I shouted, and I put my hand on his cheek. "Listen to me, I'm leaving for a week ok? I'm sure you'll be fine on your on here, and as soon as I get there I'll call you. How does that sound fair enough, Kakashi?" I said stepping back, and he took a deep breath.

"Yeah. . . I guess. If that's what you want to do then fine, but right when you arrive yes?" He said sighing, and I nodded. "Promise" I said smiling, and he laughed. We started to walk again, and I could feel tension between kakashi and I building up. I sighed and looked back at him, and he looked frustrated. He looked up at me and quickly looked away. "Um Kakashi?" I said, and he quickly looked up. "Hm? What is it?" He said, and I blushed. "Oh nothing.." I said, and he nodded. "Ok then.." He said fumbling his fingers, and I frowned. "Just tell me why you're leaving!" He shouted, and I groaned. "Dammit Kakashi! No, I'm just going on a break!" I shouted turning toward him, and he glared at me. "Fine!" He shouted, and in a puff of smoke he vanished. I stomped on the ground, and clenched my fists.

"Oh he's so hard-headed!" I shouted throwing a small fit, and I stormed home. "Who does he think he is!" I shouted almost ripping my pants off to get my keys, and I unlocked my door. I screamed and kicked it shut. "He get's on my nerves! I can't wait to leave tomorrow!" I shouted walking in my living room, and I was about to sit on my couch when. . . "Yo!" Kakashi shouted waving at me, and sitting on my couch. I gasped and pointed at him, with a suprised look on my face. "Kakashi! I don't know how the hell you got in here, but I want you to get out right now!" I shouted, and he pouted. "I got in through the window! Ya know those boody traps you set outside could really use some adjusting, it was rather pathetic how I slipped past them so easily" He said laughing while rubbing his chin, and I sighed.

I rolled my eyes, and shook my head. He put his feet down, and scooted over to let me sit down. I sighed laying my head back, and he sat up. "Iruka, is something wrong?" He said looking at me, and I tilted my head slightly. "Well besides the point of you being in my house, yeah there is! I'm thinking of whether I should go or not" I said closing my eyes, and I swear I heard him giggle! "So that means you aren't?" He said sitting up, and I sighed. "No, I didn't say that either!" I said, and Kakashi laughed. "Then what are you trying to say?"He said resting his chin on his palm, and I shrugged. "D-do you like guys, Kakashi?" I said not looking at him, and his visible eye widened. "Um... Iruka? What's that have to do with anything?" He said looking shocked, and I waved my hand in his face.

"Just answer my question please, do you?" I said shaking my head, and he nodded slowly. "Yes. . . So what?" He said folding his arms, and I nodded. "Ok then, as do I! That's what" I said acting snobby, and he scratched his head. "I still don't see what that has to do with anything..." He said eyeing me, and I sighed. "Kakashi I. . . do you want to know why I'm going o vacation?" I said looking away from him, and he nodded smiling. "Duh that's what I've been trying to find out all day! So, why are you?" He said biting his lip, and I sighed deeply. "Ok. . . I'm leaving because of well uh. . . Because of you"


	4. I Couldn't Resist

**Authors Note: Hey Just Warning You Now In This Chapter, And Some Of The Next There Are Shonen Ai (Or Yaoi Sex Parts In This Story) So If You Don't Like To Read About That I'm Sorry, But The Story Needed It. lol I Was Going To Save That For Later But... Iruka Begged Me! Thanks Again, Hope Ya Enjoy, And Reviews Please? **

He sat back and sighed heavily, I couldn't bear to look at him. "Oh.. Really Iruka? What did I do to you that you'd have to get away from me?" He said putting his hand on his chest, and I turned toward him. "It's not what you did! It's what I think" I said and he became confused. "What do you mean? Is that why you've been acting so mean toward's me all this time?" He said, and I laughed. "Yeah, I'm sorry about that Kakashi. Truth is I'm. . . Don't laugh when I say this but I'm obsessed with you, and I actually thought going away for a while would actually help me not to think about you so much. I know this is kinda complicated, but I really need to focus on other things!" I said covering my face as I spoke, and Kakashi tried not to look shocked but he was.

I clenched my fists, and he stared blankly at me. "You. . . Obsessed with me? That's funny but I'm not going to laugh because. . . I think that's flattering. It's good to hear you say that!" He said rubbing his neck, and I shook my head. "Well it's both. It's good cause you're my best friend, but it's not because. . . I have. . . Kakashi I like you" I whispered turning away from him, and his visible eye widened. "Oh so the real truth comes out. Um Iruka that's ok too, nothing to be ashamed of. It's just the way you feel after all" He said looking over my shoulder at me, and I looked up at him. I nodded not anting to say anything, and I turned back around. He started laughing, and I smiled. "What's so funny?" I asked, and he laughed even harder.

"I still can't get over the fact that your leaving because your obsessed with me, damn I never would've thought of that" he said still laughing, and I folded my arms. "I'm not obsessed, just overly concerned. Don't get your stories mixed up alright!" I said folding my arms, and he shrugged. "Ok Iruka, but I don't see a difference" He nudged me, and a got angry. "Well I do because there is!" I shouted, and he wrapped his arm around my neck. " Oh really now? Then prove it" He said, and I lightly pushed him. "Ok! Being obsessed is concentrating on one thing, and admiring it so much to the point where it's all you think about. But being overly concerned is worrying about one's health and well being. See Kakashi big diffrence"

I said holding up my hand and smiling proudly like a teacher, and he smacked his forehead. "Still don't see a difference iruka" He said smiling, and I blushed. "Whatever Kashi. . . I'm not gonna waste anymore time arguing with. . ." He stopped me. "What did you just call me? He said not looking at me, and I blushed even more. " Um. . . I called you Kashi, sorry. I've just been thinking of names to call you besides Kakashi. If you don't like it, I won't say it ever again" I said looking down, and he shook his head. "I don't like it. . . Actually I love it Iruka, so call me that every chance that you get" He said pulling his mask down, and I became hesitant. _I can't fall in love with him! I knew telling him was a bad idea, the whole point of avoiding him was so that things wouldn't to turn out like. . . this! _

He pulled me closer to him, and wrapped his arms around me. I laid my head on his chest, and started to cry. _I give up, I can't help it, he's so beautiful! Everything he says and does simply fascinates me...I can deny this no longer, I love him!_ He looked down at me, and smiled under his mask. I quickly wiped the tears from my eyes, looking away from him, and he chuckled. "You really do Iruka?" He whispered, and I nodded. "Yes very much, Kashi. . . Your so wonderful, words cannot describe how great and just. . . truly amazing you really are! I love you" I said blushing, and he lifted my chin up. "Oh iruka I'm touched! But I know how much you want this vacation, so this love will have to wait till you return"

He said letting me go, and he walked towards the door. I grabbed his hand, and pulled him back toward me. "How dare you refuse me when I was willing!" I shouted, and I pushed him on the couch. I took off my shirt, and he looked at me. "Whatcha doing?" He asked, and I smiled. I got on top of him, and undid his pants. "You" I said letting my hair down, and he bit his lip. "Let's not waste any time then" He said sucking on my neck, and I nodded. "I tugged on his shirt, and he took it off. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and pushed me upward. I lost balance, and he let go of me. I rolled on the floor, and he sat up. He covered his mouth and started laughing. I groaned clenching my fists, and he stopped.

"You ok?" He asked looking at me, and I turned red. I stood up, and faced him. I grabbed his hand, and ran down the hall. "I can't fuck you in there!" I shouted, and he gasped running behind me. I opened my bedroom door, and pushed him down on the floor. He took a deep breath, and I jumped on him. "Nice touch Iruka" He said, and took his pants off. "Yes well, I get bossy when I'm mad!" I shouted, and he sat up. "Stay mad, I'm loving it" He said kissing me, and I rubbed his back. "Show me who's in control!" He shouted laying back down, and I smiled. "Right now it looks like you are." I said, and he ran his hands down my sides, and slid my pants down with them. "Prove me wrong them, that'll be your goal tonight. . . Let's make this a game, a contest even" He said smirking, and I nodded.

"Alright your on" I said, and he laughed. "The objective is whoever brings more pleasure to the other wins. . . No rules" I looked down at his member, and smiled. "Looks like I'm winning and I've barely touched you" I said and he blushed. He sat up, and handled my cock. "Well let me prove you wrong them" He said smirking, and I raised an eyebrow. "All talk and no action, Oh!" I shouted, and he started pumping my member with both hands squeezing as he slid his hands back up. I bit my lip trying my best to keep quiet. _If I could make him scream more than me I win, simple! _He looked up at me and smiled. "You look like a little kid with your hair in your face, and your finger in your mouth like that. . . kinda makes me wanna do this" He said pumping harder, and I threw my head back.

I clenched my teeth together, and started feeling flushed. He let go right when I came, and I nearly let out a moan. He was suprised, and I wiped my forehead. He was staring up at me, and I started panting. "Ugh dammit Don't stop, if you wanna prove me wrong then do it!" I shouted grabbing his hair, and pushed his mouth on my member. He ran his tongue up the shaft, stopping at the tip, and I shivered. He looked up at me and I nodded, with that he started sucking. . .


	5. Here We Go Again

I could resist it no longer, and I kept screaming "Harder" between breaths. He was moaning and making slurping noises, still sucking with every blow harder then the last. _Oh wow, this is mind blowing, oh she's got to stop . . . I really don't want him to, but he's got to. I can't breathe!_ I thought opening my eye's still moaning, and starting to sweat. My nose started to bleed, and I gasped. "Stop! Oh no, no stop!" I shouted pushing him up with one hand, and holding my nose with the other. He slid his mouth off, and licked his lips. "What's wrong?" He asked sitting up, and I quickly stood up. "I'm bleeding!" I shouted running down the hall, and in the bathroom. "What?" He shouted with his eyes the size of frying pans, and he scrambled to the trash can.

He made himself throw up, and wiped his mouth. "God, he could've told me first. . ." he whispered standing up, and he slowly walked down the hall toward the bathroom. "Kakashi I'm fine! You can go now" I said pressing my ear against the door, but he wasn't stopping. I held a towel to my nose, and the bleeding slowly stopped. I grabbed two towels, and rinsed my face. "Ya know, it would've helped if you told me before I started sucking you up that you're a virgin" He said leaning against the wall, and I ran out of the bathroom. "What?" I shouted dropping the towels, and he sighed. "Well you said you were bleeding so I thought that meant you. . ." He said, but I stopped him. "Oh no, Kashi! I meant my nose was bleeding, sorry. I was feeling flushed and overheated, are you ok? Because you look kinda pale" I said rubbing his cheek, and he sighed with relief.

"Oh ok that's great then! Phew you had me worried" he said wiping his face, and I hugged him. "Oh thanks for caring about me! But I' fine, it's ok" I said, and he pushed me. "Not about you! I was worried about me! What do you think might've happened if I. . . Ack!" He said grabbing his throat, and I rolled my eyes. "My god Kakashi, you are so obsessed with yourself!" I said picking up the towels. And he laughed. "Not obsessed. Just overly concerned" He said winking, and I smiled. "Come, put this on. Would you like something to drink? Water, beer, tea, anything?" I said throwing him a towel, and he smirked. "No thanks, I'd rather have some more of your sweet. . ." He whispered, and I blused. "What was that?" I said wrapping a towel around my waist, and he laughed. "Tea is fine, thanks" He wrapped the towel around his waist, and sat down.

"Oh what time is it?" Kakashi said, and I handed him a cup. "Just about 10:30, why is there somewhere you have to be?" I said sitting next to him, and he shook his head. "No, no, I was just wondering. . . Oh" He said, and my phone rang. "Sorry I have to take this" I said getting up, and he nodded. Picked up the phone, and turned away from Kakashi. "Hello? This is Umino Iruka speaking. . . Hokage-Sama yes, How are you? That's good, oh I'm ok just a little tired. . . Oh about my vacation sir?" Kakashi watched me talk on the phone, slowly sippin his tea from time to time. "Well yes one week is fine but. . . Oh where am I going? I thought to the Land of Waves. I heard they have a marvelous spa there. . . Too dangerous! Please you speak as if I cannot fight! Well that is true I haven't in a while, but I'm more than positive I can take care of my. . .

Someone come with me! Has to be a ninja? What about Naruto. . . Oh a Junnin! It has to be! Well has anyone offered to. . . What! Certaintly you don't mean. . . Kakashi. . . I think he's busy with his team! Please anyone else but. . . He has to go! Your ordering him! Outrageous sir please! I'm sorry I shall stop by his place and inform him immediately. . .Yeah, yeah whatever thanks for the break" I said hanging up, and I sighed. I glanced over at Kakashi who was looking at me with wide eyes, and a big smile. "So Iruka. . . Shall I help you pack? Or you help me?" He said still smiling, and I rolled my eyes. _This ruin's the whole point of going! damn the hokage! _I thought rubbing my forehead, and Kakashi stood up. He ran over to me, and wrapped his arms around me.

"Ooh you cursed the Hokage" He whispered walking me to my room, and I groaned. "Well at this point he deserves it!" I said pushing him off of me, and he turned a light on. I walked over to my closet, and glanced back at him standing in the doorway. _His sleek silver hair in his face, covering his Sharingan, and oh, that body! Ugh I have to stop staring, but my eyes cannot look away. . . _"Like what ya see, Iruka?" He said smiling, and he ran his hand down his bare chest. I nodded slowly and followed his hand with my eyes. He stopped at the brim of his towel, and I looked up at his face. "Leaves me breathless every time" I whispered, and he walked over to me. "We never did finish what we started, even tough I really wanna" He said, and I sild.

"Yes but we're gonna get all dirty, sweaty, and tired. Then we'll never get up tomorrow for the vacation. The Hokage is gonna send someone to make sure I wasn't lying, and I might lose my position! If he finds out I lied I'll be. . ." I said, but Kakashi put his finger to my lips. "Stop worrying. I won't lt it get out of hand" He said, and I closed the closet door. "Ha! Coming from you that means a whole lot. You're the one that wanted to do this in the first place! So let me finish packing, and then we can go to your place and pack your stuff! Also being that you live closer ot the village gates, we'll stay there. Sound like a plan?" I said sitting on my bed, and he too his towel off. "I guess, but you never said whether you wanted to or not" He said jumping on my bed, and he laid on my pillows.

" I do but we can't so. . ." I said looking back at him, and I gasped. _I want him badly, I can't help it! _I thought shaking my head, and I gulped. "Ok, we can make out. That's it, and no touching below the waist. I want my energy for the long trip tomorrow! Hey, wait a min. . ." He cut me off with a kiss. He crawled around, and sat in front of me. He wrapped his legs around my waist, and kissed me. I ran my fingers through his hair, and lightly tugged on it. He pulled himself upward, rubbing his groin up against mine. "Hay Kakashi, I said no below the waist!" I shouted, he put his finger over my mouth, and thrust again. He sat up, and had his knees at my thighs. I laid down pulling him down by his neck, and kissed him. He started rubbing his hardened cock against mine, and it felt too good for me to protest.

He started grinding harder, and I moaned digging my nails in his shoulders. "Kakashi. . . Ahh, I want you in me. . . Fuck getting up tomorrow! Oh, I want you right now! I shouted rustling my hair, and he stopped. He looked at me and smiled. "Your sure Iruka. . ." He said, and I sat up. He stretched his legs out, and I shuffled toward him. He laughed and motioned to come to him. I hesitantly got on top of him, and wrapped my arms around his neck. He was squeezing my ass, and I felt like slapping him. . . "Ok, can you spread your leg's a little further over mine? Yeah, like that" He said, and I nodded slowly. He eased his way into me, and rubbed my back. " Take a deep breath, and try to relax" He said, and I sighed. I wrapped my leg's around his waist, and forced his member all the way in.

He started rocking back and fourth, and I clenched my teeth together. He suddenly let go of me, and took his member out of me. "I can't fo this. . . I'm sorry I just can't" He said getting out of bed, and I looked up feeling confused. "Kakashi?" I said sitting up, and he walked out. . .


	6. It's Only The Beginning

"I'm going home to pack" he said turning his head, clenching his fists, and I wrapped myself in my blanket. "Your going out there naked!" I shouted walking over to him, and he blushed. "Oh no. . . I'll go get dressed, heh" He said rubbing his neck, and I sighed. He lazily walked in the bathroom, looking pitiful and I shook my head. "Your clothes are in my bedroom, Kakashi"I said leaning back against the wall, and he waddled out of the bathroom. "Thanks, I knew that" he said lowering his head, scooting his feet. Slowly shuffling past me into the room. I started laughing, and he noticed something different about the wall across from my bed. "What's so funny Iruka?" He said looking at me, and I turned to him. "You look pitiful just sulking around my house like that!" I said smiling, and he chuckled.

"I. . . I guess that is funny, huh?" He said shrugging, and I sighed turning around. I rubbed his shoulders trying to relax him. "Stop acting like a dirty old man and get dressed Kakashi" He smirked and pushed me against the wall, and licked my cheek. "But. .. I am a dirty old man" He said smiling and I laughed pushing him off of me, and we went to get dressed. "Let's go then, it's almost 1 in the morning" I said walking in the living room, and he stood up from the couch. "Ah Iruka, your done packing already huh? Ok, let's go" He said grabbing one of my bags, and I nodded. He opened the door for me, and locked it from the inside. He closed my gate and we made our way upward through the village to Kakashi's house. "May I ask you something, Kakashi?" I said and he nodded yawning.

"Sure, what's on your mind? Besides me of course" He said pulling his mask over his mask, and I laughed. "Why did you stop, when I said you could? When I actually wanted you too?" I said not looking at him, as he became deep in thought. _Those pictures Iruka had on the wall appeared very odd to me. . . something wasn't right about them. _Kakashi thought shaking his head, and he shrugged. "Because I thought about what you said, I didn't want to spoil your trip anymore than I already have" He said, and I looked up at him. "That wasn't your fault Kakashi, Besides I'm sort of glad that your coming along with me now" I said gritting my teeth, and I noticed Kakashi had stopped walking. "Hm! Kakashi?" I shouted turning around, and I saw him standing a little ways back.

"What time is it!" Kakashi asked staying frozen, glancing around and I checked my watch. "12 on the dot, why? Is something wrong?" I said turning to walk to him, but he shook his head. "No! stay where you are, don't move Iruka. . ." He said sliding his hand over his kunai holster. _They shouldn't be here! _Kakashi thought still looking around, and he shouted, "D-drop your bags and run to my house now! Go, I'll meet you there! Now move!" he shouted pointing at me, I hesitated and started to worry. "Kakashi what's. . . What's going on!" I shouted, and Kakashi dashed toward me. "I told you to leave, Dammit! So why are still here!"He dropped my bag, and kept running at me. "Ah Kakashi!" I shouted turning to run, and I vanished reappearing at his house.. Kakashi stopped, and sighed.

"Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, you can come out now. Don't think for a second that I didn't know you were following me!" I said folding my arms, and they all dashed and stood in front of me. _So it was them. . . _Kakashi thought looking at each of them and he said. "How dare you disguise yourselves as pictures on the wall of Iruka Sensei's bedroom! I'm ashamed but overall. . . that was brilliant! Who thought of that plan?" He said laughing, and they were all still blushing from earlier. "Naruto did!" Sasuke shouted, and Naruto held his fist up. "Oh yeah? Well it was Sakura's idea to be pictures!" He shouted and she glared at him. "Uh-uh, just like it was Sasuke's idea to follow Kakashi Sensei to his house!" She shouted, and they all started to argue.

"That's enough" Kakashi said, and they immediately stopped, bowing their heads. "Is that why you stopped just before things started to heat up?" Naruto said rubbing his chin, and Kakashi nodded, thanking god they couldn't see him blush. "Yes that and. . . Sakura was blushing so much that she looked as if she was glowing. . . Well how's it feel to be the first of my students to see me naked!" He said raising his arms, and Sakura giggled. "Great! I'm so telling everyone how hot my Sensei. . . Oh I mean gross! You should've thought twice about showing us so much!" She said clenching her fists, and Naruto nodded. "I. . . liked it personally. Now I know why Sasuke obsesses over you at night!" He shouted laughing, and Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"Shut the hell up, Naruto!" He shouted socking Naruto in the face, and he fell to the ground. "Anyways, your going on a vacation with Iruka huh? You guys seem pretty serious together" Sasuke said trying to change the subject, and Naruto got up. _I wish I had a similar relationship with Naruto, but he's too naive to understand how I feel.. _Sasuke thought looking at Naruto, and Kakashi read his mind. "Well to tell the truth we aren't dating yet, or at all should I say. I'm just accompanying him on his vacation, I was ordered to go with him" He said and Naruto gasped. "Not dating! After seeing what you two were doing I thought you'd be engaged or something!" He said and Kakashi laughed. "Yeah I thought you two were serious about each other" Sasuke said, and Kakashi shook his head.

"Well not exactly.. You know when you hang with a close friend, emotions run high and one thing leads to another.. Anyway while I'm gone you can either train on your own, or take a break. Just make the most of it, and I'll see you guys in a week!" Kakashi said patting their heads, and he picked up the bags. "Ok have fun kakashi! Take care of Iruka!" Naruto shouted waving and Kakashi walked off. "Oh he's gonna be going a lot of that, Naruto" Sasuke said smirking, and He laughed. "I know, but I wonder what are you gonna do? Train or relax?" He said, and Sakura rolled her eyes. "Relax of course! This will be the only time in a long time that I'll be able to take a break from training. . . I've had enough" She said yawning, and he just walked away.

"Well I'm going to train my ass off!" Sasuke said changing as Naruto, and Naruto laughed. "Hell yeah! Oh hey! Well take this!" He said changing into Sasuke, and he put his hands on his hips. "I'm going to walk around staring at men while I train, maybe I'll even get one of them to notice me with my gay sharingan!" He said blowing on his nails, and Sasuke growled. "OK, you do that! While I'm going to make a fool of myself in front of Kohona so the whole village will acknowledge me as an idiot!" He shouted, and Naruto jumped on him. "Just shut up! You took that way too far, Sasuke! That wasn't even funny!" He shouted grabbing Sasuke's shirt, and they changed into each other. "Well calling me and my Sharingan gay wasn't really a compliment either, get off of me I'm going home"

He said kicking Naruto off of him, and they both stood up. "Go ahead, I'm not stopping you am I!" Naruto shouted turning around, and Sasuke pushed him. "No, now anymore. Goodnight Naruto" He said waving as he walked off, and Naruto stuck his tongue out at him. "Just get lost! It's too late to be arguing with you!" He shouted walking off the other way.. "Iruka! Are you alright? Nobody followed you here!" Kakashi shouted walking up to him, and I looked up. "Oh Kakashi! I'm fine and no, nobody did" I said wrapping his arms around Kakashi's neck, and he laughed. "Yeah that's good, now let's get a good night's sleep for whatever hours we have left. Being we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow" He said letting me into his home, and I nodded. "Right!" I shouted, and he dropped my bags by the door and went straight to his bedroom to sleep. . .

**Author's Note: Hello Fanfic Reader! Well being that this part of the story is so long, I've decided to upload the rest as a sequel.. Submit it as a whole 'nother story, to make it easier to read! I hope you enjoyed the first half, because this is just the beginning!**


End file.
